Hall Pass
by mocasoul
Summary: What will Kayla Braxton do when both Finn and Cathy propose an opportunity for her to have sex with Finn no strings attached? Finn Balor/Cathy Kelley/Kayla Braxton.


Everything seemed like a normal dinner with friends, but Kayla, Cathy, and Finn knew the real reason for them having dinner together. Weeks ago, Cathy made a proposition to Kayla and Kayla couldn't refuse. That proposition was a chance for Cathy to see Finn with another woman. They weren't having problems in the bedroom or anything like that. They just figured they would explore their kinky side in their relationship. They wanted to try this for so long, but could never agree on a person to bring into their bedroom. When they finally settled on a person, Kayla was that person. Kayla had always been attracted to Finn, (because, come on, most people were attracted to him) but…an attraction was all it ever was…until now…

_ "Hey, girl…" Kayla said to Cathy as she walked past her and sat down on the couch. She was glad Cathy invited her over for coffee and a little girl talk…and to discuss her possibly making a big mistake she knew she was going to regret._

_ "Okay…" Cathy began, "tell me, again, why your ex sent you a pic of his under whelming dick? Okay, I know why…he was drunk and horny…but that doesn't explain why he would send it to you almost 5 months after you broke up. He knew you were kinda seeing other people, right? " she asked as she poured herself and Kayla a cup of coffee._

_ "I mean, it's not like we talk about it or anything, but we have mutual friends. He should know this. Like, we broke up months ago and I was moving on. I mean…starting to move on, but you get it, right? Like, you had your chance."_

_ "Yeah. And I'm glad you resisted the temptation to respond…you didn't respond to him, did you?" Cathy asked as she shot Kayla a suspicious look and Kayla developed a sheepish grin on her face. "Kayla…"_

_ "I didn't respond…it's just a draft for now…Okay, okay…I'll delete it." Kayla said as she pulled her phone from her bag and deleted the draft of her text. "There…it's deleted."_

_ "Aww man…I didn't get to read it. Wanna tell me what it said?" Cathy asked with a smirk on her face._

_ "I…may have tried to arrange a hookup…I know, I know…it's bad. I just…well…it's been kinda dry for me lately. You know how busy we get…it's hard to even have energy just to find someone to fuck without going on Tinder or picking some guy up in a hotel bar. And I'm tired of vibrators…" Kayla said as she leaned her head against the back of the couch. "You know…I'm grateful for my job, but I wish it was a little more stable, you know. I get to travel all over the world, meet different people, experience different cultures, but…I can never settle down enough for a boyfriend. And we're not always lucky to have a boyfriend working for the same company…" Kayla teased._

_ "I wish it was as convenient as that. I barely get to see Finn, but when I do…it's amazing and I wouldn't trade that goofy fucker for anything. So…vibrators, huh? As in more than one. How many you got?" Cathy teased._

_ "Shut up…I know you have some hidden all over the place…for convenience, of course."_

_ "Speaking of convenience…why don't you get a fuck buddy? It could be anybody. I mean…it doesn't have to be someone from work, but…it wouldn't hurt if it is."_

_ "As tempting as that sound, I don't like mixing business with pleasure. Besides…half the guys I'm attracted to are either married or in committed relationships."_

_ "Oh please, half of them have open relationships and hall passes in case things get a little lonely on the road. You're Finn's, by the way."_

_ "Me?! Wait…have you two discussed this before?" Kayla asked and Cathy nodded. "How? When? And, again, me?!"_

_ "Well…it started one day when Finn told me he always get approached by swinger couples…not at work, but, you know, whenever he goes out with the guys for a drink…fans will recognize him and hit on him. Well, that conversation shifted to who we would swing with and who we would have a threesome with and…it was you. And that led to us discussing who we'd allow each other to fuck. My hall pass is Seth…and Finn's hall pass is you. So, who's yours? Have you ever thought about it?"_

_ "Um…not really. Like, I find some of our coworkers attractive, but…I don't think I've given sleeping with them much thought."_

_ "Well…who would it be if you could?" Cathy asked before she drain the last of her coffee as Kayla stared down at hers. "It's Finn, isn't it?"_

_ "Well…like I said…I really hadn't thought about it until…you said I was Finn's hall pass. I've always found him attractive, but…I've never thought about sleeping with him…until now. Are you sure you're okay talking about this? I mean…he is your boyfriend and…I don't want to…well…this is awkward, you know it."_

_ "Well…I might have an ulterior motive for bringing it up. Finn and I were talking and…we want to try something and…you're the only person we can trust."_

_ "Are you proposing a threesome?" Kayla asked with a teasing smirk. Wait, you're serious, aren't you? Cathy…I…Are you sure? Like really sure? I know you might want this, but…I don't want to end up agreeing to this and…look, I never had feelings for Finn, and I don't think I ever will. I just want you to be absolutely sure…you know…just in case."_

_ "We are…we just want to make sure you want this. I know I kinda just sprung this surprise on you, but…I really hope you consider it."_

_ "Okay…I'm in." Kayla said with a smirk and Cathy responded with a relieved sigh._

_ "Good…I just have a small request. Nothing major. I just hope you don't judge me for what I'm about to say. I've always kind of wanted to watch Finn with another woman. Not just sex, but…seduction. I want to watch him seduce you and make you want him. I only say this because, I'm curious what it looks like when I'm with him. Do you think I'm weird that I want to watch my boyfriend seduce someone else?"_

_ "No…it's not. I kinda of get what you mean. Everybody wants your boyfriend and you want to know what it's like to want him in the same way. It's unusual, but not weird. Okay, so…how are we doing this? Hopefully, not on some cheesy fifty shades of grey business arrangement type bullshit…"_

_ "Oh, fuck no…" Cathy grimaced and rolled her eyes. "I was thinking maybe doing a bit of role-play. Nothing too crazy…just dinner with you, me, and Finn. You and Finn flirt, I'm going to pretend to be oblivious…"_

_ "Wait…that sounds like porn that's attempting to have a plot." Kayla said with a laugh and Cathy laughed with her._

_ "I know…it's bad, but work with me, okay? Barring the bad porn plot attempt, what do you think? Finn and I have already talked about this and what I would be okay with. I'm okay with pretty much anything. I just have another small…well not really small request…please, be open and honest with what you like or don't like…what you're comfortable doing and not comfortable doing. We want your full consent on this…it's important to us._

_ "I trust you…both of you. I know you won't push things too far. So, do I need to bring anything for this role-play dinner?"_

_ "Just your sexy self in a sexy dress…and maybe a kickass bottle of wine…"_

"Mmm…dinner smells amazing." Kayla said as she walked into Cathy and Finn's apartment with a nice bottle of wine in her hand. Cathy was wearing a form-fitting red dress with a plunging neck within the structured bodice.

"Thanks, girl…tonight we'll be having herb roasted chicken breast with sautéed vegetables, and roasted potatoes." Cathy said as she grabbed the bottle of wine from her and set it down on the coffee table next to three wine glasses and a corkscrew. "Make yourself at home, have some wine…I have another bottle if we need more. Finn should be out in a minute."

"Okay." Kayla said as she sat down on the more than familiar couch. Just then, Finn stepped out of the bedroom and was dressed in a nice casual suit. She'd seen him in a suit before…many times, but this time was different. He seemed to exude an aura of sex and dominance and she felt herself being pulled towards him. Normally, he wouldn't wear the suit, the suit would wear him…he was more himself in athletic shorts and a t shirt, but not tonight.

"Glad you could make it, Kayla." he said as she stood up to give him a hug. She didn't mind that he seemed to hold her tighter or a little longer than he normally would. She was intoxicated by the smell of his cologne and him. "You look amazing." he said as he eyes travel up and down the length of her body in her tight blue dress. She noticed his eyes lingering in some places a little longer than others.

"Thanks, you look amazing as well." Kayla said as they sat down on the couch and Finn reached for the bottle of wine.

"I'm not much of a wine connoisseur, but this seems like a nice choice." Finn said as he placed it back on the table and picked up the corkscrew. He opened the bottle and poured himself, Kayla, and Cathy a glass.

"Dinner is almost ready." Cathy said as she sat next to Kayla on the couch. "Let's toast. I think it should be…to the act of role-playing." she said with a smirk before she raised her glass up as Kayla and Finn followed suit before they toasted and began light conversation.

Once dinner was ready, the moved to the dining table with Kayla and Finn setting the table. Kayla could feel Finn's eyes on her…watching her…she refused to look at him…imagining the look on his face was more exciting than actually seeing it. Cathy walked in from the kitchen with two plates of food and set them on the table. She was walking back into the kitchen to retrieve her plate when she saw the way Finn was looking at Kayla before she caught eyes with him and gave him a wink. He had Kayla seduced, and she wasn't even aware of it. Of course, he was turning the seduction up to 11, but it was still pretty close to how he is. He was always kinda naturally flirty when he was around someone he was attracted to. Cathy turned on some music as they sat down at the table. Kayla sat at the head of the table while Cathy and Finn sat across from each other.

After they had eaten dinner, they remained at the table sharing work stories, gossip, and fan pairings. Finn even brought up the fact that he loves that the fans have started to ship him with Seth Rollins. He even took a peek at some fanfiction. Kayla began blushing because she's read a few and had to admit some of those stories were pretty hot. There were quite a lot that had Finn as a dominant, kinky person and she knew some of them were farfetched, but most were not off from the things Cathy tells her. Cathy brought up a story that was basically a better version Fifty Shades of Grey with Finn and Seth as the main characters. She mentioned that they even tried some things from the story. Kayla looked over at Finn with a curious look on her face and he simply bit his lip before taking a sip of his wine. Cathy continued to talk about the story and how much it was sort of better than the actually book and movie.

As Cathy continued to talk, Kayla tried to suppress a moan as Finn slipped his hand below the dining table and onto her thigh. She shifted a little when she felt his hand move up her dress and over her panties. She saw a subtle smirk form on Cathy's face mid-sentence as she recognized one of Finn's moves. Kayla reached for her glass of wine as she felt Finn move his hand against her pussy through her panties. She almost moan out loud as she watched Finn bite his bottom lip as she felt how wet she was through her panties.

"I'm going to check on dessert." Cathy said as she got up from the table and walked away. Finn leaned over to Kayla and kissed her neck as he worked his hand past the band of her panties before he moved his lips to her ear.

"I want to fuck you so bad…" he whispered. "Can't take how wet you are right now. Might cum from the thought of knowing you're wet…from knowing Cathy is watching us right now…from knowing this is driving her insane. Thinking about that story has us all turned on…Cathy wants this so much. I'm glad you agreed to this…

"I'm glad I agreed, too…" Kayla said before Finn pulled his hand away, and she was going to protest before Finn pulled her onto his lap facing the table.

"Had to get better access…" he said with a sexy grin on his face before slipping his hand under her dress again. She leaned against him as he moved his free hand over her breast before slipping his hand past the top of her dress and under the cup of her bra.

"Finn…" Kayla moaned out as she felt his hand move beneath the band of her panties and began massaging her clit. "Mmm…don't stop…" she moaned out as she pressed her body against him and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it…" he said with a grin against her neck as he worked his fingers against her clit. His grin grew wider as he watched her grip the table hard as he continued to finger her clit. "So wet…" he whispered into her ear. "I bet you taste amazing. Can I?"

"Fuck yeah…" Kayla said with a moan as Finn withdrew his hand and helped her stand up before he set her on top of the table. He began kissing her neck as he pushed her dress up her hips to her waist. His fingers toyed with the black lace of her panties before he slid them over her hips and down her legs. She moaned as he moved his lips from her neck down her body to her inner right thigh where he place and soft, wet kiss there before trailing his tongue up the length of her thigh. "Please…" she moaned out as she stared down at him. She swore she loved and hated the cocky smirk that developed on his face.

"Believe me, Kayla, I'm just as impatient as you are…I'm dying to taste you…" he said before he kissed her inner left thigh and took little nips with his teeth upwards. "I've waited long enough…" he said with a low chuckle before he move his mouth to her pussy. His tongue teased her plump lips before circling her clit.

"Yeah…" Kayla moaned out as she threw her head back. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Cathy leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen watching them. She bit her bottom lip as she slipped a hand past the top of her dress to massage her breast. She felt Finn grab her legs and placed them over his shoulders as he slipped his tongue in and out of her slit. "Mmm…shit…" she said before he began alternating between licking and sucking her clit…driving her crazy. Before she knew it, she came with a loud moan. Finn rose off his knees and was standing in front of her again. He was caught off guard by Kayla grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Tell me what you want. Do you want it gentle?" he asked as he caressed her face. "Or do you want it rough?" he asked as he moved his hand to her neck and applied a bit of pressure.

"Rough…" she said with a moan as she leaned into his hand and a smirk developed on his face. "Please…" she begged and he let out a groan before he removed his hand and Kayla kissed him again as she slipped her hands towards his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He began peeling off his blazer and let it drop to the floor before to unbutton his shirt. Kayla held his gaze as she moved to kneel in front of him as he peeled his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stared down at her as she pushed his pants down a little before she rested her hands at the hem of his underwear.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked with a cocky smirk before she pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his hard cock as he stepped out of his pants. She licked her lips before she kissed the tip and smeared the bead of pre-cum against her bottom lip. She flicked her tongue around the head before taking him into her mouth. "Fuck…" he whispered as she began sucking up and down the length of his cock while working her hands up and down at the base. She held onto his thighs as she worked her mouth around him. Before Finn could stop himself, she began thrusting in and out of her mouth, choking her. "Sorry, love, couldn't help it…" he said as he tried to will his hips to stop their involuntarily thrusting before Kayla pulled away with a wet, sloppy pop.

"It's okay…I kind of like it…" she said with an embarrassed grin on her face. Sure, she wouldn't normally be into face-fucking, but with Finn…it was a lot more enjoyable. She knew she wouldn't want to do this with any other lovers, this was different. "You can do it…I can take it…make me choke…" she said before she returned her mouth to his cock and Finn arched an eyebrow in shock and amazement.

"Kayla…you surprise me…" he said with a groan as she returned her mouth to his cock. She began to work up to the pace she had before he interrupted her. The involuntary thrust of his hips returned and he placed a bracing hand on the back of her head to control the pace a little as he, purposely, rocked his hips back and forth inching more of his cock into her mouth with each thrust. The sounds of her gagging slightly was more of a turn on than he'd realized. He looked down at her and loved how she looked. Not the image of her on her knees before him…not the delectably sloppy gagging and muffled moaning sounds she made. No, it was how comfortable she was…the trust she had in him…in Cathy. Cathy. He looked over at his girlfriend finger-fucking herself trying to stifle her moans. He let out a groan when he felt her massage his balls and he rolled his head back a little to savor the feeling. "Fuck…." he groan out as he felt himself close to his orgasm. He let out a loud groan as his legs shook a little and his hips began to buck as he came in her mouth. He watched her swallow his semen before she slid off his cock. Once Finn caught his breath, he help her stand. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Good." he said as pulled her into a kiss.

"Cathy…" Kayla called out to her and Cathy was a little shocked. "I know you said you only want to watch, but…" she trailed off and Cathy moved toward her as if reading her mind. She pulled Cathy into a kiss as she unzipped her dress before pulling the straps at her shoulders down and kissing her neck. She pushed Cathy's dress down her body until it was off. She pulled away long enough to set Cathy atop the table and began massaging her breasts. She was a little nervous because she's never been with a woman. She could only hope to mimic the things that's been to her. She moved her right hand down to Cathy's body to her pussy. She was already wet and pulsating. She began kissing her neck again as she slipped two fingers inside Cathy and began pumping her digits in and out of her in a rapid rhythm. Kayla had to admit she was turned on by Cathy mewling and moaning.

"Shit, Kayla…don't fucking stop…." Cathy said as she looked over at Finn. He was biting his lip and she got even more turned on as he moved closer to them. Cathy was thankful that Kayla was so giving. She was completely content with just watching Finn with Kayla, but Kayla had other plans. "Fuck…" Cathy moaned out as Kayla crooked her fingers a little. Cathy watched as Finn held onto Kayla hips before moving his hands up and down her back. He unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra before kissing her back and the back of her neck. Cathy caught Finn staring at her with this piercing stare before he moved his lips to Kayla's ear.

"Make her cum, Kayla…" he whispered into her ear. "You have no idea how fucking hot this looks right now…so fucking hot…" he said as he watched the telltale signs Cathy was close to her orgasm. Finn felt himself hard beyond any measure again and all he wanted was to be buried inside Kayla's pussy. Cathy's pussy. Both if he wanted.

"Ngh…Kayla!" Cathy moaned out loud as she came and Kayla slowed down the pace of her fingers and help Cathy calm down from her high. Slowly, she slipped her fingers out and was surprised that Cathy grabbed her hand and stuck her fingers in her mouth and began sucking her juices off her fingers before hopping off the table. "Thanks…" Cathy said with a smirk as she kissed Kayla's cheek in gratitude before grabbing her clothes and heading into the kitchen. Kayla smirked before she moaned when she felt Finn peel her dress and bra from her body and felt both items fall to the floor. She turned around and Finn pulled her into a kiss.

"Fuck me…" Kayla said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I want you to fuck me…from behind…" she said before Finn turned her around and gripped her hips. "I want it hard…and rough…please…" she said as heard Finn bend down to retrieve something from this pants. She heard the familiar sound of someone opening the foil packet of a condom. She moaned when she felt Finn grab onto her hips with more force than before positioning his cock at her entrance. The both let out a loud groan as he entered her. "Shit…" she whispered before he began thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She looked towards the entrance of the kitchen and Cathy was watching them again…this time just enjoying the show and maybe committing the scene before her to her memory for later. Kayla moaned when she felt Finn slip his hand to her throat and squeezed a little as he began fucking her harder.

"You good, Kayla?" he asked and she nodded. "Good…" he said as he proceeded to squeeze slightly tighter as he pounded into her. "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock…I can't believe how good you feel…Fuck…" he groaned out.

"Choke me…" Kayla moaned. She wasn't that much into being choked, but she wanted to try something different. This night was about opening herself up to trying new things and having two people she can trust to help her try them.

"Tap on my arm…if it's too much…" Finn said as he began fucking her harder and faster as he had a firmer grip on her neck before Kayla let out a pleasurable gasp. Her legs were trembling and she was pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust. "That's it…let go…" he whispered into her ear as she came. He was riding out her pleasure with a few erratic thrusts before he spilled into the condom. He let go of her neck and steadied her as he pulled out of her. Kayla rested her weight on the table as Finn discarded the condom. "How do you feel?" Finn asked as he came behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Fucking amazing…" she said as she stared at Cathy with a gratitude on her face and whispered, "Thank you." She didn't know how she was ever going to repay or fully thank her for allowing her to have sex with Finn. If this is to be a one time thing and it never happen again, she was okay with that. If they wanted to do it again, she'd be okay with that as well.


End file.
